prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Jikochū Fellow
is a song sung by Iwasaki Masami that can be found in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Omae no zurusa omitō See! Mirarete nakya mondai nai YO! Nakatta kotosa (Yachaeba ī njanai) Shingō mushi toka rūru ihan dondon jikochū Nebō shita demo meiku shinakyā suwarenai manin densha (Konde tatte ī njanai) Sukina hito igai wa kabocha guigui jikochū Kurai kokoro no shimi yo hirogare motto Jiko jiko jikochū ego ego jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū ego isuto jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū ego ego jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū ego isuto jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū jiko jiko jikochū Ego ego egochū ego isuto jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū jiko jiko jikochū Ego ego egochū ego isuto jikochū Daremo ga kakaeru honne to tatemae Ai nanka amakute yūgana dezāto Jikochū (Yarou!) jikochū (Shiyou!) Jikochū (Yarō!) jikochū (Shiyō!) Jikochū (Jikochū) jikochū (Jikochū) Jikkō! Jikkō! Jikochū yarō sa jikochū yarou ze Hayari no mise gyōretsu da toka ūn, kattaruinā (Shiran puri guran puri) Kattaze maketaze yoko hairi pakupaku jikochū Sutoresu tamete byōki ni natte ī koto nai jan (Sunao ni nachaeba) Gaman wa karada ni yokunai monsa ikeike jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū ego ego jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū ego isuto jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū ego ego jikochū Jiko jiko jikochū ego isuto jikochū Daremo ga kakaeru honne to tatemae Omae no kokoro wo jiyū ni shite yaru |-|Kanji= お前のズルさ　お見とおSee! 見られてなけりゃ問題ないYO! なかったことさ (やっちゃえはいいんじゃない) 信号無視とか　ルール違反どんどんじこちゅー 寝坊した　でもメイクしなキャー　すわれない　満員電車 (混んでたっていいんじゃない) 好きなひと以外はカボチャ　ぐいぐいジコチュー 黒い　心の　シミよ　広がれ　もっと 自己　自己　自己中　エゴ　エゴ　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　エゴ　イスト　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　エゴ　エゴ　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　エゴイスト　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　自己　自己　ジコチュー エゴ　エゴ　エゴ中　エゴ　イスト　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　自己　自己　ジコチュー エゴ　エゴ　エゴ中　エゴ　イスト　ジコチュー 誰もが　抱える　本音と　建前 愛なんか　甘くて　優雅な　テザート ジコチュー(やろう!)ジコチュー(しよう!) 自己中(野郎!)自己中(仕様!) ジコチュー(自己中)ジコチュー(自己中) 実行!実行! 自己中野郎さ　自己中やろうぜ はやりの店　行列だとか　うーん、かったるいなー (知らんぷりグランプリ) かったぜ負けたぜ　横入り　パクパク　ジコチュー ストレスためて　病気になって　いいことないじゃん (素直になっちゃえば) 我慢はカラダによくないもんさ　イケイケジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　エゴ　エゴ　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　エゴ　イスト　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　エゴ　エゴ　ジコチュー 自己　自己　自己中　エゴイスト　ジコチュー 誰もが　抱える　本音と　建前 お前の　心を　自由に　してやる |-|English= I see you're as repulsing as always! If you never saw it, then it's fine. YO! It's as if it was never there (It's not like we did anything) Ignoring the traffic lights or even gradually violating the rules, we're selfish I may have overslept, but I still don't want to go on that over-crowded train (It doesn't need to be so crowded, you know) I'll be everyone's favourite selfish alcoholic pumpkin Smear this stained black heart more We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people We're self-self-selfish, so very selfish We're egotistical, so egotistical and selfish We're self-self-selfish, so very selfish We're egotistical, so egotistical and selfish Everyone is respected yet has a hidden motive Love is so sweet and refined just like desserts Selfish! (Let's do it!) Selfish! (Do it!) Selfish! (Bastard!) Selfish! (There's no point in this!) Selfish! (Selfish!) Selfish! (Selfish!) Make it! Work! Let's all be selfish and bastards together It seems this trendy shop has a queue, well, I'm sick of waiting (I'mma ignore it and just head in for the grand prize) I won when I cut the line, ignoring the gasps, yeah I'm selfish There's no way you can get sick because of stress (Maybe you should be more honest) Patience is just not good for my body, cause I'm selfish We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people We're self-self-selfish and egotistical people Everyone is respected yet has a hidden motive I will make your heart feel some freedom Audio Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs